Speakers are indispensable audio devices in modern life, and can play beautiful music by using built-in playing components, bringing people pleasant listening experience. Currently, some speakers tend to be large-scale and high-end, while some tend to be small and integrated. With advantages of a small size, nice appearance, being easy to carry, and the like, such small speakers are popular with music fans. However, most small speakers have only the function of playing music. In addition, the small speakers are usually placed at particular positions and cannot be flexibly mounted. When people need to enjoy music while riding on bicycles, running on running machines, or participating in other activities, such speakers are inconvenient in use, making it difficult to better meet these requirements of people. Finding a way to provide auxiliary speakers for handheld electronic devices continues to be a challenge.